Hotel Room
by Kuro49
Summary: Matt&Mello. Number two or number three, nothing mattered when it meant to gamble your feverish addictions.


For my robot-loving sister with the constant urge to take over my walls with her postcards and posters. You better like it because there ain't a refund! ;3 Its not the 2 Ms gaying it out, just a friendship borderlining love (?) relationship. Let's call it a Matt&Mello Interaction Fic. Happy Birthday and be grateful! ;DD I don't own.

XXX

**Hotel Room**

XXX

Mello always thought being number three probably never bothered Matt; rather his incapability to beat the next boss was probably more of a bother to that lazy excuse of a so-call genius.

He slashed the plastic card through the device, the red light blinked to green and the lock gave a click to welcome him (though the enthusiasm was dry). The hotel door opened with a creak and the dark instantly enveloped him with a loose embrace, laced with a tinge of cigarette smoke that cling to air with that toxic grip.

Mello blinked and all he could see was a figure surrounded by flickering blue TV screens that cast an electric aura around him, leaving his face paler than it really was.

"Matt!" The little bouncy noises finally paused and the figure looked up, hair a mess in a clash of auburn, red and maroon, depending on how the screens reflected against each lock. Mello unzipped the metallic zipper on his leather jacket and grumbled as he dumped the plastic bag from the convenient store by the glossy hotel table. "Turn on the fucking lights."

He had a wiry faint frown on his too pale of a face and he had lifted the goggles from his eyes. "Give me a few more minutes?"

"No way." The blunt rejection sent Matt turning back to his game, simply reverting back to just ignoring the blonde as a whole. Mello kicked the door shut with the toe of his boot, flickering the lights on in the process with the tips of his fingers and trotted to the table.

"The lights are reflecting off of my screen." Matt spoke up with a complaint and Mello merely brushed him off with a quiet scoff. He peeled off the leather jacket and tossed it to the arm of the hotel sofa, landing softly just beside Matt, the black leather edge touching the scuffed jeans. Mello turned to rummage through the plastic bag from a local convenience store.

They worked in silence, one with his fingers busy pushing and pressing the controls on his game, one with his fingers busy ripping the chocolate bar from its wrappings, both taking occasional gazes towards the blue television screens.

—Beep! —Beep! —Beep!

GAME OVER.

The screen flashed in red, Matt gave a faint groan, eyes blinking in the reflection of the red. He reached up, ran a hand through his hair as he tugged his goggles down to his neck, eyelashes brushing along his cheek for almost a second of rest before he opened them back again, staring with a close to full attentive gaze that washed over the room.

And the redhead almost stood up with a mechanical creak to his joints as he sauntered over to the hotel counter, almost as though he would fall over with the exaggerated sways of his stance. His hands ran along the marble counter top, picking up the boxes and taking a peek to find a cigarette, his green orbs scanning for his material possession of desire with a faint tint of warnings. He parted his lips, eyes widening as he glanced in every direction, only to find boxes and boxes of what used to be all nicotine.

But now they were all empty.

"Mello." He spoke up and the blonde glanced up with a faint hint of a smile that could have resembled sweet if it weren't for the actual person being Mello.

"What would you like, Matt?" He turned his back to the red head although his existence was only a brush of air, he took a bite of the chocolate and bit back the little sigh of contentment as he plopped to the white sofa that Matt once resided on.

His blue eyes twinkled with a sly love to drive the other nuts. Number one or number two, number two or number three, nothing mattered when it meant to gamble your feverish addictions. L for his cakes topped with strawberries and sugar cubes, Near for his seemingly childish toys, Mello for his chocolate intakes and Matt for his games and nicotine cravings.

"You—" He threw the empty cigarette box to the scuffed hotel floor. "—Where are my fucking cigarettes?!"

The PSP was still in his hand but his eyes were no longer glued to the blinking blue screen (even though it now blinked red) and Mello quite liked that. He gave a light shrug of his shoulders and let out, "I don't know."

"Mello!" Matt focused his glare on the blonde as he crumpled an empty cigarette box and tossed it to the hotel carpet with barely another glance.

He leaned further into the couch, lying slack as he took a bite of the chocolate bar in his hand, relishing in the bitter sweetness of cocoa, milk and sugar. It wasn't until after a pause and a few more shifts of leather pants against the sofa did Mello finally drawled out with barely a glance to the red head fuming in annoyance beneath the florescent hotel light.

"… what?"

"Give me back my cigarettes already!" He threw another empty cigarette pack, grabbed with an intention to aim for the blonde as he gestured to the little hill of chocolate bars that littered across the table top. "I am going to toss all your chocolate in the trash!"

"Why do you think I would have your cancer sticks?"

"Because you _hate_ it when I smoke!"

"I don't blame you when I can't find anymore of my chocolate."

"That's because you ate them all!" He grounded out in exasperation, patience wearing thin. "And then you send me out to buy more of your brown shit." He mumbled in aggression. Mello gave a chuckle from deep within his throat and flicked a stray yellow lock from the vision of his eyes. "Don't always think of me as the bad guy here."

"I don't see anyone else around."

Mello laughed, sticking his tongue out to give a lick at the chocolate, running the candy along his lips in enjoyment as he grinned at the gamer, standing in the middle of the room, green eyes frustrated as they concentrated on him.

"I was only joking, Matt."

Matt fingered the goggle strap with a weary glare, almost as though he had expected this play from the blonde to see him go into nicotine withdrawal. "… Funny."

The grin on Mello's face only widen by a fraction as he reached behind him and fished out a crushed pack of cigarettes that used to be wedged between his back pocket and the hotel couch. Mello offered the pack with a flicker of his tongue to the chocolate, centimeters from his lips. "Got to learn to take a joke, Matt."

Matt reached out with a roll of his eyes at the comment, Mello noticed the nicotine stains rimming the fingernails but said nothing as he let loose and dropped the package of bended cigarettes into the awaiting gloved palm.

"Enjoy." He let the bitterness melt into sweetness on his tongue.

"I will." He fished out a cigarette.

And they were both bathed beneath the hotel light, giving them a pale florescent wash.

XXX Kuro

Do tell how I did. I am curious how my first attempt of DN worked out to be XD HBD~v v


End file.
